


Tweeking Out

by shittystorywriter



Category: South Park
Genre: Anxiety, Caffeine Addiction, Fluff, M/M, Paranoia, Tweek being Tweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:25:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittystorywriter/pseuds/shittystorywriter
Summary: Craig wants to see a concert with Tweek, but Tweek is well..Tweek





	Tweeking Out

Craig had been thinking of seeing the Raging Peas live for awhile now. They were his favorite band, and he recently found out that they were playing in Denver soon. He knew that Tweek liked them too, so getting concert tickets to see them seemed like the perfect surprise. If he was lucky and things went well, it might even be an opportunity to kiss him for the first time.  
  
He took out his phone and messaged Tweek to see if he wanted to come over. "Sure!" Tweek replied. Tossing his phone aside, Craig decided to go ahead and purchase the tickets from his laptop.  
  
Just as he had finished printing out the tickets, he heard the doorbell ring. Damn, that was fast. Coffee seemed to turn Tweek into a speedwalker. Craig ran downstairs and opened the door to see his twitchy buddy standing there.  
  
"Hey dude..what's up?" Tweek greeted, twitching slightly.  
  
"Oh nothing..I just have a SURPRISE for you!" Craig grinned, letting Tweek inside.  
  
Tweek's eyes widened like saucers. He started nervously shaking his hands. "WHAT? OH GOD, I CAN'T HANDLE SURPRISES!"  
  
Craig patted him on the back. "Well, let's go upstairs and I'll show you it!"  
  
Tweek was freaked out even more now. "BUT WHAT IF YOU TRY TO KILL ME??"  
  
Craig rolled his eyes. "For fucks sake, how many times do I have to tell you I'm _not_ a serial killer?"  
  
Tweek looked very worried nonetheless. "YOU COULD BE LYING!"  
  
Craig shook his head and began to walk up the staircase. "You've known me for 4 years and I haven't tried to kill you even once. Just come on!"  
  
Tweek still appaeared apprehensive, torn between following him up the staircase and darting out the door.  
  
Craig sighed. "You know what, forget it. I'll go _get_ the surprise and bring it down here."  
  
Tweek exhaled and relaxed a little bit as he saw Craig go up the stairs, but then the thought occurred to him that he might possibly return with a machine gun. You just never know. "Oh jesus.." he mumbled to himself. Before he could plan an escape, he saw Craig running back down the stairs with two pieces of paper.  
  
Craig sat down on the sofa and patted the cushion next to him, gesturing for Tweek to sit down as well. Reluctantly, Tweek took a seat. He tried to peer at the papers, but Craig hid them from his view. "What is it?? Just tell me already! This is too much pressure!"  
  
"Alright. It's..two tickets to the Raging Peas concert in Denver next week," Craig beamed.  
  
Just then, Tweek's heart skipped a beat. His eyes bulged, and he began to hyperventilate.  
  
Craig frowned. "Um..are you just really excited, or..is this another one of your panic attacks?"  
  
Tweek tried to speak, but he couldn't get the words out. He started pulling at his hair frantically, and Craig knew this was a sign that something was wrong.  
  
"RRRGHHH..WE CAN'T GO THERE!" Tweek finally sputtered out.  
  
"Why?" Craig replied, getting a little ticked off.  
  
"DIDN'T YOU SEE THE NEWS THIS WEEK? JESUS CHRIST! SOME GUY SHOT 59 PEOPLE AT A CONCERT!" Tweek screamed. "IN LAS VEGAS! THAT'S NOT TOO FAR FROM HERE!"  
  
Craig took a deep breath. He should have known something like this would happen. Every time he tried to plan something fun for them to do, Tweek's paranoia got in the way of things.  
  
"Alright..Tweek, let's go over this realistically..that guy is dead now, and tragedies like that happen very rarely. Plus, they've recently increased the security at many concerts. We should be just fine," he tried to reassure him.  
  
"BUT YOU CAN'T SAY THAT FOR SURE!" Tweek screamed. "WHAT IF ANOTHER TERRORIST TRIES TO SHOOT EVERYONE FROM A NEARBY BUILDING??"  
  
Craig grabbed Tweek's hand to try to calm him down. "That won't happen, it's in an open field. There's no tall buildings nearby for anyone to hide in."  
  
Tweek was certainly _not_ calming down. "BUT WHAT IF THEY FLY IN AND SHOOT US FROM A HELICOPTER OR SOMETHING?"  
  
Craig rolled his eyes. "That could happen ANYWHERE, dude. But the chances of it happening are very slim!"  
  
Tweek looked conflicted. While logically he knew that Craig was right, his mind would not let go of his fears. He recalled the video footage of people screaming and running, the sounds of ammunition being fired into the crowds. He mentally pictured himself in such a crowd, running from the chaos, when suddenly a bomb explodes, ripping him into pieces. Just as he was imagining it, the beeping sound of the microwave in Craig's kitchen went off.  
  
"AGGHH!" Tweek screamed, jumping up from the couch. He flew out the door and ran down the street, not looking back. It all happened before Craig could fully process what had just occurred. He sat there dumbfounded on his couch.

* * *

Later that night, while Craig was skimming through Ebay for a good price to sell his concert tickets, he heard his cellphone beep. He picked it up and saw a text from Tweek.  
  
Sighing, he opened up the conversation. "Tweek: Ok, I'm rly sorry for this morning, I shouldn't have let my stupid nerves take over like that. Do u still have those tickets?"  
  
A small smile tugged at his lips. "Yep, but I was getting ready to sell them"  
  
"Tweek: Well don't, I guess we can go. I was just being a little paranoid earlier"  
  
Craig chuckled at "a little". "Ok Tweeks..but I hope you don't flip flop on this..are you sure you wanna go? We don't really have to. I can just sell the tickets."  
  
"Tweek: Yes! I'm sure!"  
  
"OK then," Craig replied. He hoped this would go well.

* * *

Next Saturday, Craig was walking to Tweek's house. The plan was to meet him there, they would watch TV or play video games for awhile and then go back to Craig's house. After that, his parents would drive them to the concert.  
  
He approached Tweek's door and rang the doorbell. Tweek jumped when he heard the sound of the doorbell ringing. He put down his mug of coffee and rushed to go answer it. The door flying open suddenly startled Craig.  
  
"Rrgghh..HiCraigYoureHereEArly!!" he screeched.  
  
Craig raised his eyebrows. "Did you have more coffee than usual this morning?"  
  
Tweek looked down at the ground guiltily. "MAYBE!!"  
  
"Dude, you really need to cut back on the caffeine..I think it would calm you down for once," Craig sighed.  
  
"Yeah yeah..I'M TRYING," Tweek tweeked.  
  
"I don't think you're trying very hard." Craig pointed to the very large mug of coffee sitting right there on the table.  
  
"I was nervous!" Tweek explained. "I needed an extra fix!"  
  
Craig decided it was best not to argue, lest he cause Tweek to Tweek out even more.  
  
"So..WhatDoYouWantToDo!!?! PLAYVIDEOGAMES??" Tweek screeched, twitching even more than usual.  
  
Craig had a bad feeling about the rest of the day.

* * *

Craig looked at the clock. They had been playing games for 2 hours. Tweek had calmed down a little bit since earlier, but it was best they got back to his house so they could leave soon. He gently tapped Tweek on the shoulder.  
  
"Aghh!" Tweek jumped. "What is it?"  
  
"I think we oughta be leaving now so we can get going," Craig explained.  
  
Tweek glanced at the clock. "Oh...ok.." He stared at Craig nervously. Craig blankly stared back.  
  
It was obvious to Craig that Tweek was still afraid of going to this concert. Tweek fiddled his thumbs and made no effort to get up from the couch. Maybe he just needed a push. Craig grabbed his hand and tried to pull him off the couch.  
  
Tweek resisted, remaining planted on the sofa. "WAIT! You mean you want to leave, like, right now? Don't you want to play one more game??"  
  
Craig sighed and plopped back down on the couch. "We're going to have to leave soon or we'll miss the concert!"  
  
Tweek knitted his brows. "Umm ok..but umm..wait..don't you want a drink first? How about some coffee?"  
  
"No thanks," Craig replied. "And no more coffee for you either!"  
  
"Argggh..ok..then I guess this it..I guess.." Tweek replied worriedly. "You sure it's time to leave now??" he frantically glanced at the clock.  
  
"Yep. Let's go!" Craig stood up and stretched, ready to finally leave, but Tweek grabbed him with force and pushed him back down on the couch. Before he could compose himself, Tweek was already hovered over him, grabbing his shirt and planting a kiss on his lips.  
  
He froze in shock as Tweek pulled away, twitching and staring down at the carpet. "Woah. Um..what was that for?"  
  
Tweek nervously met his eyes for one second before looking away, embarrassed. "I just..I really wanted to do that..y'know..in case we die later.."  
  
Craig stared at him seriously for a moment, then began laughing out loud. Tweek's embarrassment turned into confusion, before turning into anger as Craig kept laughing. He smacked him in the arm. "Craig!!"  
  
"I'm sorry babe.." Craig tried to stop laughing. He was definitely not expecting that. Indeed, he had planned to possibly kiss Tweek at the concert, but getting a kiss in private by a panicked Tweek was somehow even better. Although he felt remorseful as he examined the embarrassment and anger on Tweek's face.  
  
Eventually, he grabbed Tweek's hand, squeezing it comfortingly. "Alright..if you really don't feel comfortable going, I'll sell our tickets."  
  
Tweek looked at him apologetically. "Isn't it too late now??"  
  
Craig shrugged. "Somebody might still buy em on Ebay. Or I'll see if I can get a refund. Don't worry about it."  
  
Tweek released a deep sigh, as if he had been holding it in all day. He hugged Craig excitedly. "Thank you!! I..I love you..I'm glad we're not going to die today."  
  
Craig couldn't suppress his chuckle as he hugged him back. "Love you too, spaz."


End file.
